Past the Dawn
by Treanz-Alyce
Summary: A series of snapshots into Kel and Dom's relationship. Written for ubiquitous at Goldenlake. - DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Past the Dawn**

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **A series of 100 word snapshots into Kel and Dom's relationship. Written for ubiquitous at Goldenlake (fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com). Many more to come.

**.**

.

**ONE**

Kel burst in the room. "Tell me you're not leaving".

He glanced over from where he packing a trunk, a sober expression on his face. "I am indeed, Lady Knight."

Kel stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending. "Dom, I... Is this about the Commander position?"

Dom turned back to his packing. "You don't see it, do you Kel? I'm going to lose whatever happens. If you succeed my Lord, I can't be under your command, not with our history. If you don't get it... well I won't stay somewhere that doesn't promote the right leader because she's a woman."

.

.

**TWO**

"Kel! Wait up!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Kel saw Dom hurrying to catch up to her. The sight of him slipping through the snow made her smile.

He grinned as he caught up. "I just finished my gift shopping. Mother would probably box my ears if she knew I left it so late, never mind I'm a grown man. Are you spending Midwinter with your family?"

Kel averted her gaze. "No. My parents returned to the Yamani Islands a few months ago. Neal and Yuki invited me to spend it with them but... it wouldn't feel right."

.

.

**THREE**

She swayed as her vision darkened around the edges. Keeping a firm grip on Peachblossom's saddle, Kel felt around for her water skin, wincing as her armour bit into the gash in her shoulder. Her fingers finally hooked around the skin, and she brought it up to her lips.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist, supporting her weight. "Well we survived. We even kept a few alive for Sir Myles. And your personal pleasure, of course."

Kel smiled weakly. "As gallant as ever, Dom"

He gently kissed the side of her head. "Let's go get you looked at."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Past the Dawn**

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **A series of 100 word snapshots into Kel and Dom's relationship. Written for ubiquitous at Goldenlake (fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com). Many more to come.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**.**

**FOUR**

"Don't leave. Please" Kel was surprised at the emotion that scratched at her voice. "I... won't accept the position."

Dom spun around the stare at her. "Don't be an idiot, Kel. I've known you as many things, but a fool was never one of them."

Kel swallowed. "Dom, the Own is yours. Don't leave it on my account. It's your home."

"Maybe I don't want that home anymore. Maybe I want a new one." He watched her for a reaction.

She stared at him. "Dom, we've discussed this. I need time-"

He shook his head sadly. "You always need time."

.

.

**FIVE**

They reached a fork in the path, with one road leading to Dom's barracks, and the other winding up to the wing of the Palace set aside for knights.

They paused in a comfortable silence, looking each other over.

And then sudden wave of déjà vu washed over Kel, as if she knew what was about to transpire. She stiffened as Dom leant towards her. Shutting her eyes for a brief moment, she waited for his lips to meet hers.

Instead, they slowly brushed her left cheek. "Midwinter luck, Kel." He winked at her, and turned to follow his path.

.

.

**SIX**

"It's fine". Kel protested.

Neal ignored her, peeling back her shirt to inspect the wound. "You're a bunch of savages. All brawn, no brain. It's a wonder any of the Own survives their training," he snapped at Dom.

"We're not _that_ bad" Dom protested. He smiled reassuringly at Kel, but it didn't quite erase the concern in his eyes.

"Hmph," was Neal's response. "Kel, I can fix your shoulder and try to burn out the infection, but it will take time to repair properly."He paused, looking apologetic. "I'm going recommend that you be taken off active duty for two months."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Past the Dawn**

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **A series of 100 word snapshots into Kel and Dom's relationship. Written for ubiquitous at Goldenlake (fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com). Many more to come.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to Ish (ubiquitous) for all her Betaing. Thank you to all my reviewers as well – you are all stars :)

**CHAPTER THREE**

**.**

**SEVEN**

Two months.

Sixty-one days.

One thousand, four hundred and sixty-four wretched, mud-splattered, _soggy_ hours since she took over command of the King's Own.

And not a single letter from Dom.

Kel searched through every dispatch that arrived from Corus. In every report, in every letter, she looked for even the barest scribble of a note bearing his name.

Nothing.

She had convinced him to stay with the Own, in Palace-based training. It had taken her hours to wear him down enough to even suggest the idea to him. The slammed doors, silent turns and glares were worth it.

She hoped.

.

.

**EIGHT**

There was a knock on his door. Dom trudged over to the door, wondering who would visit at such a late hour. He opened the door to reveal a soggy Kel.

"What did you do, swim through the snow?" He asked her in amazement.

She stood there wordlessly, waiting for him to invite her into his warm room. Dom stood aside to let her through, before closing the door.

"I went for a walk," replied Kel. "I couldn't sleep."

Dom helped her out of her wet coat, trying to hide his smile. "And you happened to think swimming might help?"

.

.

**NINE**

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A voice behind her said as she bent towards a bucket of water. "I'm certain more than a few children have been bathed in that today."

"You're resorting to ambush now, Dom?" Kel asked evenly.

Dom was silent for a moment. "I do what I have to when I'm being avoided."

Kel turned to look at him. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm recovering."

He snorted. "You're not very good at recovering then. You're running yourself ragged." Dom's eyes softened. "I'm worried about you, Kel."

She turned away. "You don't need to be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Past the Dawn**

**Rating**: G

A/N: This chapter is for Isha's birthday :D Happy Birthday!

**---**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**---**

.

**TEN**

Calling Kel 'apprehensive' as she returned to Corus with the Third Company in tow would have been an understatement. More than an understatement actually; it would have been a mistake. One that probably would have resulted in getting your ears boxed.

The easy-going Lady Knight became tighter lipped the closer they came to Corus. Even the slowest of her men realised their Commander was best left alone.

When she finally knocked on his door though, and he whisked her inside and gathered her up in her arms, she realised her fears had been for nothing.

"I missed you," he whispered.

.

.

**ELEVEN**

Kel settled into an armchair in front of the fire while Dom looked for a blanket. He finally produced a brightly coloured bundle.

"Ah ha!" He shook it out, admiring it. "Here you go." Dom took it over to Kel, and without asking, wrapped the knitted blanket around her tightly.

Kel glanced down, wincing slightly. Whoever had made this seemed to think orange and purple complimented each other. "Its, uh, very nice."

Dom beamed. "I made it myself."

"Yourself?" Kel repeated, unbelieving.

"My grandmother taught me when I was too young to do anything useful." Dom replied. "Neal as well."

.

.

**TWELVE**

Everything was so slow.

The horn blew again. New Hope's soldiers were gathering at the gates with the Own, ready to ride out and meet the oncoming raiders. It felt like an eternity as the men settled on their horses and readied their weapons.

Kel should be there. She should be the one leading them out, not some green knight.

_Sir Warric_. Kel corrected herself. He'd do an adequate job. He just... wasn't her.

The look on Dom's face as he met her eyes just before riding out, told her that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

.

.


End file.
